Dozing Princess Ugly
by jacobfarrelly
Summary: She was mean. She was ugly. This is her story.


**DOZING PRINCESS UGLY**

Once upon a time there was a very mean, spoilt, lazy and rude Princess. Her name was Princess Jade but everyone called her Princess Ugly behind her back because her character was so horrible. Princess Jade hadn't always been mean and horrible but when she was 10 years old her mother, The Queen, had died suddenly of unknown causes and Princess Jade had been heartbroken. Her father, The King, was always away from the castle, busy ruling the kingdom and had no time for his daughter who became sullen and rude mostly through lonliness. As time went on the King spent less time with his daughter and the Princess became more horrid. The servants disliked and feared her equally and because she was so horrible to everyone she had no friends to play with so she grew up to be a spoilt brat with a terrible temper.

One day when the King was away on a business trip, the Princess lost her diamond ring. Rather than look for the ring herself, she blamed her maid and flew into a temper when the maid said that she had not found it. The Princess screamed at the maid that she was fired and threw a vase of flowers at her head as the terrified servant ran from the room. The Princess continued to rant and rave all morning and the servants did their best to avoid her wrath but by lunchtime she had sacked 5 more servants. The cook and the chauffeur decided that this could not go on and devised a plan to drug the Princess until the King returned. The cook prepared the Princess' favourite meal and laced it with a sleeping potion. By the time the Princess had eaten her lunch the potion had begun to work and the plan had been set in motion.

The King was due back at the castle that evening but a messenger arrived to tell the Princess that the King had been delayed for another week. The truth of the matter was that the King had decided to have a little holiday away from his moody teenage daughter and was really at the Royal Nightclub with other members of royalty and celebrities having a great time. He was enjoying having a couple of pints and soon after the third pint forgot all about his daughter and what she might be doing in his absence. By the fifth pint he had even forgotten he was a King!

The servants at the castle had heard the news that the King would not be back for another week and they were all worried that when the Princess woke up and heard the news she would fly off the handle and completely blow her top. The cook and the chauffeur decided that the best course of action was to keep Princess Ugly asleep so they drugged her evening meal with more of the sleeping potion. They must have used a little too much because the Princess passed out halfway through her dinner and ended up with her face in her plate. The cook and the chauffeur had overdone the sleeping potion and had actually given the Princess enough to knock out a small horse! The result was that Princess Ugly went into a coma and the servants thought that she had died. Preparations began for her funeral and everyone was extremely cheerful, servants felt relaxed and happy for the first time in years. The King had to all intents and purposes disappeard and was last seen dancing his way over the horizon with a very large bottle of beer. On the day of the funeral almost everyone was dressed in bright colours and were laughing. The only exception was a man called James but everyone called him Prince Charming because he acted like one. He had liked Jade when they were both young children but as the years went by, he had gone away and they had lost touch. He would never admit it, but he had a small crush on Jade (crazy boy) and had come to pay his final respects to her.

What happened next would be a moment he would never forget. He kissed her. On the lips. He felt as though he had lost his marbles when he saw that she had opened her eyes and was staring at him as though she had seen a ghost! The kiss of true love had brought her around from her coma and had made her realise that more than anything she wanted to be loved. She flung her arms around James who fainted at the shock of seeing a corpse come back to life! Princess Jade had a life changing experience when James kissed her and decided that from that point on she would be kind and generous to everyone including the servants.

One year later they were planning a huge party to celebrate their wedding. The King had returned to the castle with a terrible hangover after a 3 month holiday and was delighted to find the Princess had lost her moodiness and was happily in love with James. He was always at home now as he had a very important wedding to organise and had retired from Kingdom business that took him away from home. Everyone was invited to the biggest party the Kingdom had ever seen and Princess Jade was never called Princess Ugly again.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
